


This is me

by The_great_Amethyst



Series: Tumblr Prompts! [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_great_Amethyst/pseuds/The_great_Amethyst
Summary: Stephen asks an..odd question





	This is me

“Hey, L?” Stephen asks from across the table. 

“Hm?” Loki replied, not looking up from his book. Even though he loves with all his heart Stephen he still wants to finish this book before the day ends. Especially since it was their day off and this could be his only chance for a while.

He hears Stephen shuffling for a moment. “Why don’t you ever show your frost giant side?” He asks and Loki feels his heart stop. His eyes stilling on a word that’s becoming increasingly blurry as his mind races for _something_ to reach for.

“I mean, I’ve seen you in all types of...ways, and I just thought it was kind of odd. Especially since I can feel you using magic to stay like you are most of the time, even if it is only a bit,” 

Loki’s mouth goes dry. He doesn't know how to answer. At this point, he’s not even sure if he knows how to speak.

A few moments pass, a few moments of tense-well, at least it’s tense for him- silence. Then without looking up, he speaks, slowly, choosing every single word carefully.

“Do you want the truth or the lie I tell everyone?” He asks. To most people, he wouldn’t even let them know that he was lying, not even his own brother knew. The only person to ever know the truth was his mother. And he knows that his mother would want him to be honest with Stephen.   
  
“The truth if you're alright with that,” 

Loki takes a sharp breath. He slowly sets his book down, folding his arms on the table. He isn’t used to telling the truth, usually, it’s lies built on top of lies.   
  


“On Asgard, we were taught to despise Frost Giants, so much so that Thor said that he would gladly kill one even though we were technically at peace with them,” He laughs bitterly at that, glancing up to look at Stephen, only to see him listening calmly. 

“So...so when I found out--on accident mind you--i….hated myself, ashamed of who I was, and then I was mad at Odin since I finally knew why he treated me so poorly. And well, I think you know the rest. Long story short, I hate that side of myself,” 

He finishes with a heavy sigh, feeling like a ghost entered his chest. 

The room was quiet for a long time, all Loki could hear was the thumping of his heart as he waited for Stephen to say anything.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime and a half, Stephen finally starts. “Can you show me?” He asks quietly, so quietly that only people with super hearing could hear him. “Your, uh, frost giant form I mean,” 

“Are you sure about that Stephen?” He asks, being weary for himself and Stephen. 

“Yes,” Stephen says, and Loki knows it’s the type of yes that will keep on pushing. 

Loki bites his lip, hard enough that if he was human he would’ve drawn blood. He drums his fingers across the table as he feels the transformation overtake him. It’s subtle, it’s not that much of a change after all. The air in the room suddenly became colder as his skin turned blue and he closed his eyes tightly, feeling fear quake through him. Fear that Stephen will leave him, kick him out of the Sanctum and tell him to never come back.

Instead of that, he hears Stephen’s voice, as soft as ever say “Love, can you open your eyes please?” 

And despite himself, Loki did. Stephen has his hand across the table, offering Loki to take his hand with a look of love. Not fear. Not disgust. **Love.**

Loki hesitantly takes Stephens's hand, and once he does Stephen smiles.   
“I know this won’t help with anything going inside that little head of yours but...Loki I think you look beautiful like this, and it doesn't change how I think about you,” Stephen says, with so much love and so much honesty that it made Loki’s heart swell. With what? Norns he didn’t know, but he sure as hell didn’t want it to go away.

“It does help,” Loki says. “Trust me, Stephen, it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> fjdfsd this probably sucks
> 
> Thanks, Alli-dragontrainer for requesting this on [My Tumblr](https://amethyst2900.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always loved!!


End file.
